


Raising little Laila

by Daryldixon2



Series: Mac and his little girl [1]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Mac lives in the Red Canyons raising 2 year old Laila.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Norman Reedus as Mac  
> (I don't know Mac's last man since they didnt say in Red Canyon)

One day there is a town a small town called Red Canyon, and there is a man named Mac and he lives in a little cottage. He's a single father to a 2 year old Laila. He loves that little girl so much. Laila was playing with her toys. Mac was outside working on his car. Laila opens the door and came out holding onto her doll. Mac's friend Ryan came over, and Laila's in Mac's lap.

"So what if your girl?" Ryan said. "I can rape her."  
"Leave!" Mac said.  
"Why?" Ryan said.  
"You ain't gonna harm my child's that's why." Mac said. "Go!"

Ryan left and Mac sat back down. Laila was looking around and Mac kissed her hair. Mac and Laila came in and cleaned up, before heading to a small restaurant. Mac got her into his truck, and he started driving off. He pulled into Ricks cafe and went in.

"Hey Mac." Rick said.  
"Hey Rick!" Mac said. "Two hotdogs."  
"Well hello Laila." Rick said. "Where's Ryan?"  
"I'm mad at him." Mac said. "Asked if he could Rape my daughter."  
"Sick prick." Rick said.

Rick got two hotdogs done and got fries for them. Mac picked up Laila's hotdog and helped her take a bite. She takes a bite and started to chew. Ryan shows up, and it went silent.

"Hey Mac." Ryan said.

Mac kept quiet. He don't want to talk to Ryan. Ryan went to sit alone in the corner. Mac put another bite in Laila's mouth, and she was eating. Laila smiled at Mac. 

"Done!" Laila said.  
"Ok." Mac said. "Here Rick. Thanks for the hotdog."  
"Come again." Rick smiled.

Mac got to his truck, and his daughter is strapped in. Mac got in and Ryan came out to him.

"What do you want?" Mac said.  
"I want to say sorry." Ryan said.  
"Sorry?" Mac said. "You wanted to rape my baby girl. For what? Pleasure? Leave me and Laila alone for now on."

Ryan walked away, and Mac came home. It got dark. And Mac came into his and Laila's room and put her on the bed, and locked everything up. He came back in and sat down on the bed. Laila is laying down moving her hands and legs. Mac laid down and held Laila close to him. The father daughter duo fell sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan rapes Mac in front of Laila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to Mention, This is a mpreg story so don't be offended. If so, this story's not for you.

Morning arrived and Mac woke up to tiny little kisses coming from Laila. He opens his eyes, and kissed her. They came out, and went into the kitchen. Mac made scrambled eggs, and fed Laila. Mac felt his breast wet. His milk spewed out a tiny but. 

A little story. Three years ago, Mac was cuffed to the bed when he was raped by an ex friend. He was pregnant a month later. He formed milk, and on February 7, (pick a year) Laila was born. He has been breast feeding her ever since.

Mac finished breakfast, and cleaned up. Mac knew what she wanted and sat down lifting his shirt up, and she latched on. She's still so tiny. His Ob/gyn told him to do it for four years, and so that's what he's doing. She was done. He pulled down his shirt and they headed to the store. Ryan was watching from afar, and snuck into the house.

An hour later Mac and Laila put the groceries away, and Mac went into the living room.

"Daddy?" Laila said coming in.  
"Yeah babe?" Mac said.  
"Hello Mac!" Ryan smiled evilly.  
"No please don't." Mac said.

Ryan tied Mac to the bed, and Laila is force to watch. Ryan rubbed his nipples. He squeezed them, and milk squirted out. Mac was struggling to get out. Laila was crying. Suddenly Mac was screaming. Someone came in and attacked Ryan. Mac put Laila in his arms, and held her tightly as the police arrived. Mac came out, and an officer is there at the door ready to talk to him.

"I didn't know he was here." Mac said. "I am not sure how he got in. I'm only afraid for Laila. She's just two."  
"He won't bother you anymore." He said.  
"Thank you officer." Mac said.  
He nods, and Mac had to make lunch. He fed Laila and out her down for a nap. He fell asleep and needed one as well.


End file.
